This invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing fishing rods and more particularly to an apparatus and method for storing fishing rods within a rod box of a boat.
Boat manufacturers typically equip fishing boats with rod boxes or similar lockers or storage devices for storing fishing rods while they are not in use. These rod boxes typically consist of two sides, a bottom and a lid or door to gain access to the storage area. Front ends of these rod boxes are typically not enclosed but are left open to unused space below a deck of the boat. Such rod boxes provide a convenient place to store rods when the rods are not in use and to protect the rods from such things as the elements and foot traffic on a boat deck. These rod boxes are not, however, without problems. For example, rod boxes are typically hollow, and when rods are laid loose in the bottom of a rod box, the rod tips, guides, the fishing lines and lures are prone to become entangled. It becomes more difficult to untangle and retrieve rods as more rods are placed in the rod box, and the danger of damaging rod tips, fishing lines or lures also increases as more rods are placed in the rod box.
A variety of fishing rod racks, holders, storage and carrying devices are well known in the art, but these devices suffer from various shortcomings and have not satisfactorily addressed problems associated with storing rods in a rod box. These devices typically use straps and clips of various construction and rely on two points of contact with a rod to restrain movement of the rod. Alternatively, some rely on various ways of receiving and restraining or supporting a handle end of a rod. These devices offer some advantages but suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, the two part restraints typically do not offer tip protection, and the clips or restraints are often constructed of foam rubber or similar materials that are prone to breakage, damage or deterioration at unacceptable rates. Securing and retrieving a rod from such racks can also be relatively complex and time consuming, which is particularly unacceptable in tournament fishing situations in which fishing time is precious and in which seconds can make the difference between winning and losing a tournament. Further, such devices are typically not designed for use in rod boxes and would unduly limit the number of rods that could be stored within a rod box.